Pokemon Dungeon: Team Aries
by AliceGold
Summary: In the city of Andalusst many Pokemon are brought here when they accidentally step into the fog surrounding the town. In the fog many uncharted dungeons and mysteries wait. As part of the Research Guild Maree the banette and William the Rilou will uncover why Marees memories as a living pokemon are important and who was the cause of the Great Fire
1. Team Aries Signs up

It was midday in Dreamer's Eye and Maree a shiny banette and William a riolu had just finished signing their paperwork for the Researchers Guild and had started to wander around. Maree was so focused that she didn't notice there was a block and smacked into someone, William sighed as they encounter a group of Pokémon blocking the way. Many of them are chatting amicably, but a few in the back can be heard grumbling and snapping irritably, and the cause was revealed to be a somewhat tall Flygon attempting to shove her way through

"Ohhh... Excuse me, pardon me, Leader's Assistant comin' through... C'mon guys, can't you have your little meeting thing somewhere that isn't blocking a hallway? 'scuse me, sorry, jeez..."

When she finally made it out, they saw that her arms were laden with a surprisingly large pile of thick paper scrolls. A large blueprints tube is seen on her back, the strap crossing her chest diagonally and connecting with a metal clasp, while her wrists bore one gleaming armband each; silver worn on the right, and black worn on the left.

Maree and William only had a few seconds to take this in, and collided head-on with the Flygon. This sent scrolls flying across the room, and the Flygon tripped, falling flat on its face.

William quickly ran up to help her up, she thanks them as she got up, Maree was so busy messing with some small item she barely had item to dodge to paperwork so was hit head on. The two help pile all the paper back together and hand them back.

"Oooof, so many papers... There we go," the Flygon mutterd, balancing everything back into a manageable pile before she straightened and breaks out into a cheery smile. "Thanks so much for helping me pick all these up. I swear, that's like the fifth time I've tripped today; I'm such a klutz…" She blinks. "Heeeey, wait a minute. You don't look familiar. Are you visiting the Guild?"

"We're joining" Maree said licking her paper cut,

Upon hearing that the team had just gotten done registering, she breaks out in a warm smile.

"Well no wonder I don't remember you, you're new!" She inclined her long neck in the best bow she could manage without dropping everything all over again. "Welcome to the Researchers Guild! I'm Kali, I'm one of the Guild Leaders' assistants here. Pleased to meet you! And you are…?"

Once again Maree had zoned off looking at something and left William to talk "I'm William and this is Maree" He did a little pose to which Kali laughed a little.

She smiled again. "Nice names! You don't hear many like that around here, but then again Andalusst is kind of a mish-mash of a whole bunch of different kinds of names. It's always nice to hear 'em since Pokémon do tend to come in from all over the place, after all. And speaking of which, did you guys get here from the fog or something?"

"Oh no, Maree wants to be able to invent things so we came here, I'm ensuring she lives past the first day" William looked over and saw Maree walking off in a daze so dragged her back.

"Oh, well it's good to see people coming, even absent minded people like her, What's your team name? And why did you chose it"

"We're Team Aries, cause it was the first constellation we saw together!"

"Hah, that's so much better than the name I used when I signed up, wow. I was kind of, uh, young and silly back then; I guess you could say, so the name I used was... yeeeeaaaaah, pretty bad."

William noticed she didn't say the name she used, but before he can ask about it, the green Dragon-type tosses out another question with a curious tilt of her head.

"So that's the "why" and the "how"; what about the "what"? What do you think made the Guild decide to accept you into the ranks?" She said this with honest curiosity, not a trace of taunt or teasing in her tone, and listend as team lists off their skills.

"Oh well Maree if quite the Inventor, she always invent something or other and even though she acts like that she a good fighter and strategist! Me on the other hand, I'm fast and can get into small spaces easily and I also can pick locks."

"Oh wow, that's pretty cool! You guys are lucky. Y'know sometimes I wish I had a better skill set like that; then maybe I'd be more help to the Guild. Pretty much the only things I do around here are draw and deliver papers everywhere and, well, get stuck helping Archie." She says the last part with sudden venom, and the team got the feeling that she's not entirely fond of the Pokémon in question.

"I mean yeah sure he's one of the Guild Leaders, but he's just so... so... annoying, always bossing people around and taking credit for everything and acting like he's so much smarter than everyone else. And I'm always the one having to put up with him since someone has to help him but everyone else always runs off before they get stuck with him instead!"  
>Maree had already vanished by this time and William who became worried cut her short "Sorry, I need to go find her" and then in small voice "Let's hope her invention doesn't explode"<p>

He then runs off to find her while Kali continuing talking not noticing their gone.


	2. Their day out

It was a sunny day in Andalusst and Maree had been cooped up inventing something useless again when William came walking into the room holding a couple of Custap Berries "You work too hard, you need to take a break"

Maree who was messing with some wires looking up "But I'll never get this finished if I do; besides it could change the world!"

William looked at the bright sun outside and gave a heavy sigh; "Some sunlight would do you good, even if you are a ghost" he sat in the corner and quietly read a book.

A couple of hours had past and William who had filled asleep was awoken by a large bang!

"What's happening?" He quickly got into a fighting stance but only saw Maree on the ground coughing smoke and her 'invention' blow to pieces, William just gave a small smile and helped her up

"What happened?"

"I put some of the wires in the wrong place, we can go out now" Maree gave smile and went off to clean up.

They left the guild and headed out to an old lake by a farm.

"It's been so long" Maree stretched her arms and run into the lake splashing about, "

Indeed it has been a long time since we had a break on a nice day. William sat down allowing his feet to just go under the water. As Maree splashed about she spotted two Watmel Berries tied to a log "I wonder who they belong to?" as she went up she spotted two Nincada sleeping by the log

"Aww, they own them, I wonder if they'll share, Will go ask them" she rushed back to William, William was better at asking so Maree dragged him off to them.

"Excuse us, can we share the Watmel Berries?" William spoke very polite as they woke up,

The two Nincada looked at each other before turning back "Can we have a practice match?

"Sure!" Maree said quickly and they headed to an open field "Since you asked you can go first" the two nodded and used **Sand Attack **which William dodge easily while Maree only just scraped and got a little in her eyes, Riolu ran forward and used **Force palm **and jumping backwards avoiding the metal claw while Maree used **shadow ball **which beause of the sand only just hit.

The two Nincada dug underground and caught William while Maree who had been smart enough to move around to lower the chance of being hit, while the nincade who had missed Maree was in the air Maree used **Thunder **and sent it flying "Sorry, I did that a tad strong" she said remembering it's only practice,they reformed and William used **Earthquake** and small cracks appeared and the two nincada had trouble keeping their footing and they banged into each other.

The two nincada used **Solar beam **which neither William or Maree could avoid and they were hurt a little. Maree used **Shadow ball** and fired it towards William who then sent it flying at speed with **Force palm **and with that the two nincada admitted defeat.

After they sat down and ate the Watmel Berries before playing in the water until it got dark.


	3. The Golem Pokemon

In Andalusst a Stone Statue of Regigigas had come alive and was causing chaos, Maree and William were helping the researchers to stop him by attaching signal receiver nodes which should cause him to go back to being stone. They were paired up with Chelle who would be overseeing the operation.

Maree and William arrived in the town centre with the signal receiver nodes that the others had made and ran up to Chelle,

"Right you've got the nodes so it time to put the plan into action, We will be placing all four in his blind spot" Chelle showed them an outline of where to put them and sent them off "Remember I will only supply a little coverage so don't expect much"

Maree and William divided the nodes up and headed to where Regigigas was; He was destroying a building, William went first but was easily spotted and was thrown back by Regigigas's powerful arms.

"You okay?" Maree asked running over, William nodded and got up again and this time both Maree and William ran up and even though he took a swing they were able to put the first two on his front. He swung again knocking them both down and causing a cut down Maree's body and she starts to bleed. Maree glares at him and steady's herself up.

"First two down, I've got an idea!" Maree said taking the other node off William and tells him the plan.

William ran at Regigigas who tried to throw him off while Maree used her ghost like ability to turn invisible to float behind him and place the last two on his back without him noticing.

Chelle reported back and someone pressed the on button for the signal receiver causing the Regigigas to weaken. Maree and William held back letting the device shut down Regigigas who turned ask to stone. After he was shut down Regigigas was placed back in the town square where he was before while Maree and William headed back to the Guild where they had a huge party of celebrate but they knew they would be helping clear up the town tomorrow.


	4. Ninja Agent

William had decided it was time for them to take on their first mission and had headed over to the task board. On it was three wanted ninja Pokémon who had been on the run, one of them stood out and William read out the task

'Agent 2: Not much is known about this Greninja, and he's barely been sighted since the incidents of stealing began. Doesn't look like much of a combatant, but considering how well he's been able to avoid notice this long, I'd say he's a lot better at covering his tracks than his Sceptile buddy. The Greninja population here's pretty sparse as well, so that's a plus. We didn't get a clear look at his face either, so there ain't much to go on other than he's pretending' to be a tourist and wears some kinda hood.'

"This one could work for our first mission" William took the task off the board carefully before running back to Team Aries room. In their room Maree had just caused another explosion from a failed experiment "Come on were going on a mission" William said helping her up from the floor

"A mission?" Maree looks at him in confusion but quickly smiles "Well then we better start it"

They headed out of the Guild and towards the town where he had last been spotted William got to work asking people if they had seen a Greninja around while Maree floated around the town in search. Soon enough they spotted Maree sitting in a bar drinking Apple juice. Maree who was much more excitable than normal decided to have a bit of fun and sneaked up behind him and went "BOO!" causing Greninja to jump to the other side of the room.

"What the!" He said talking a defensive stance

"Nice hood, want to swap with mine?" Maree asked losing her sense of rational behaviour and started circling him.

"How dare you treat a tourist this way" He said

"Oh really, but aren't you Agent 2 Part of the ninja thief's" William said coming into the bar

"So what, just get this blasted girl away!" He said trying to bat Maree away.

William used Force Palm against Maree knocking her out cold "What's your name?"

"Quinn" He said rushing to William side.

The other two ninja thief where apprehended along with Quinn and apparently Quinn developed a fear of Ghost Pokémon.


	5. Poffins

Maree and William had decided to help with the new errand; which will be their first ever task.

"We're going to go to the Magnemite's house down the road!" Maree said with excitement and she rushed out of her lab for the first time in days, William followed behind her as they headed towards the house.

William was glad to finally be able to meet someone outside of the guild but was unable to compete with Maree's hyper mode today. "Please calm down for your going to annoy them more than talk"

As they reached the house Maree's nerves started and she hid behind William as he knocked firmly on the wooden door, moments later the Magnemite opened the door. The house was electrically operated so the doors opened when electricity gets shot though by their thunder

"Can I hElp you?" it said in a monotone voice which was only just understand able.

"We're from the Guild and we were asked to come and see you today" William spoke in a very polite voice and bowed slightly while Maree had somehow got passed them and was already looking at items "That's Maree; she's a bit odd…I'm William" He introduced them as he was allowed inside.

"My nAme IS ConA" it said using it's magnets to pull a tray of Poffins toward the sitting area "PleASe make yourself At hOme" it slid into a chair and started nibbling on one,

"Thank you very much!" Maree said helping herself to a number of them "There really good!"

William who had the smallest poffin he could find nodded in agreement at this and nibbled at his.

"I Mad' thEm Me Self" Cona said quiet proudly; blushing slightly "I can teaCH you if yoU like"

"Please do!" Maree jumped at this idea and happily followed Cona into the kitchen; William wrote a few notes in a notebook before joining them in the kitchen.

For the next three hours they spent making batches of Poffins (Maree kept eating them) and soon they were sitting down in the living room again with Maree covered in Poffin batter and William had a number of burns.

"I hAd A lot OF fun today!" Cona said taking a bite out of the poffin it had "I often sell some poffins tO Baby Pokémon" Cona seemed to be smiled,

"So it's quite the hobby" William said licking is burnt arm

"Yeah, One day I want to bE a chef" Cona seemed a bit embarrassed saying it out loud

"I would defently come" Marre said stuffing her bag full of poffins"

"I'm glAd you tHink so, I'll Give you a diScoUnt when It happens!"

They went home full of poffins and felt they had achieved their goal plus made a friend along the way!


	6. The Basalt Halls

The dungeon The Basalt Halls has just appeared and for the first time since joining the Researchers Guild Maree and William was going to enter the Dungeon.

Maree has packed a selection of items such as Test tubes and Containers in cause they find anything, William had pen, paper and a couple of items. They looked at the large entrance as shuddered

"Remember we have to stick close to one another as getting lost is not an option" William said firmly taking Maree's hand as they slowly entered, inside the floor was full of gravel and the room extended for some time. They walked along the walls ensuring not to lose their way.

Maree was staring into the dungeon will glee when she noticed something Shiny poking out of the floor, Maree pulled William over, it seemed to be some sort of Gold nugget. They scanned the area for anymore and found there where a number of them dotted around the area.

"It's like a mine of gold!" Maree giggles, attempting to collect one

"Yes but we don't know why it's even here, or if it's even Gold" William says "It would be best to take it back so we can look at it properly. Maree manages to just pull one out when all of a sudden the roof starts to fall, tiny little gold nuggets fall at rapid speed as Maree and William dodge them. As they stop falling Maree notices the Ceiling is pure gold. They suggest that it the walls might all be made of the gold substance and taking a piece cause a shift in balance.

Maree trips over something and sees some fleshcap on the floor. William places it into his bag to give to their Guild after.

They soon came to a locked door and notice there was not handling this side. Maree being a ghost floated to the other side of the door and unbolted it for William to get though and they find a Meatroot.

As they turn they spot a Barboach Captain with a ridicules bucket on their head they did their best not to laugh but they made him angry and it chased them into the other room and smashed a door causing him to do dizzy and pass out, William felt sorry for him and saw the exit to the dungeon. William dragged the passed out Barboach to a medic just outside while Maree got hit but a strong wind but she used Shadow ball to propel herself out and collect another Meatroot on the way.


	7. The Delivery

Maree had once again been working for far too long on something and William once again was cornered and figured that the best way to get her out of the room was simple…

Knock her unconscious and drag her out of the lab! But William also has his manners and fells harsh doing it and went over to Maree and asked what she was doing.

"I'm building radar to let people know in the Dungeon if a Pokémon is near" Maree says without looking away from the Radar,

"We should go out, I heard that we might have to go work a lot in a few weeks so taking a break sounds good" William notes trying not to sound too hopeful,

"But this really needs to be done soon after all Pokémon are still entering the dungeon" Maree says when a large knock is heard outside their room. A Charles the Delibirds is standing there holding a parcel with the words Fragile. "Can we help you? Maree asks looking at the Parcel confused

"I was told to give this to'Miss Maree Gold, Room 69, Research Guild" He says handing Maree the Package

"Who's it from?" William asks coming over to look

"Unknown sender was found outside the post office this morning. Good-day" He replies leaving to continue working. Maree says how she hasn't ordered other than what she already has and William says he refuses to order things. They place the Parcel down carefully and Maree carefully opens it; inside a small white egg with a black underbelly

"AN EGG!" Maree screams jumping back "Is it normal for Eggs to be sent to Pokémon"

William stood there in stunned silence not knowing what to say until "Obviously someone is unable to keep their Egg and wishes for you to take care of it…Not sure why you though" He says the last part quietly so Maree doesn't hear

"But who's is it? Second I know nothing about taking care of an Egg" Maree says going through her bookshelf for anything related

"Calm down, it keeps to be kept clean and warm; it must not be left alone for more than 4 hours and should regularly have check-ups" William reads aloud from a book on Eggs.

"I'm going to be a mother…" Maree says going mental again and starts sopping

"Well then good look mummy" William smirks

"What are you on about daddy" Maree sniggers and William goes bright red.


	8. A late Night in

It was late that evening when Choco surprisingly couldn't sleep. He peeked into his partner's room and the rattata was sound asleep...he then went outside to get some fresh air...hoping it would help him...

Maree had been inventing all night before her invention blew up, She was busily wafting smoke out of her house when she spotted a Bunnelby; Curious as to why they were out she decided to say hello  
>"Good evening Little one" Maree says in a eerie voice with a grim across her face "May I enquire to why you're up at the late hour"<p>

Choco saw Maree and then rubbed his face a little...

"...I couldn't sleep. What about you? Why are you up"?

"Oh well..." Maree looks over to her house still pouring out smoke "I guess you could say there was an accident ha-ha, would you like some Hot Choco?" Maree asks going into her house and fetching two mugs

"Oh, sure. Thanks." Choco smiles

Maree hands him a mug "At least you weren't here a couple of minutes a good, there was the loudest bang, thankfully me and the egg are okay!"

"That's good." Choco takes a sip "wow, this is good." He smiles

Maree goes into the house again and brings out a white and black egg "I got given it a few days back so I'm getting used to looking after it as William my Partner says it'll be good for me. Maree says sipping her hot coco "and thanks, I'm always making hot Choco"

Choco Looks at the egg and asks "So… Where did you get the egg from?"

"I was given it by a Delibird, Someone sent it to me for some unknown reason... I was terrified when I opened the parcel" Maree laughs

"Hmm...maybe someone thought it was the right time for you to raise a child?"

"Maybe so... So what Guild are you from anyway?" Maree asks

"Me and my partner Reba are from the Hunters guild, what about you?"

"Researchers; me and William"

"That's awesome" Choco says with a smile

"It is but my inventions have a habit of exploding he-he" Maree laughs "Hey, want to make some Rawst Cake with me? I mean it's late and all but I usually cook when I can't sleep." Maree asks

"Oh sure, I'll help. I like cooking, I'm still learning though. This can give me some practice." He smiles widely,

Great! Then come on in!" Maree says showing Choco into the house "Sorry for the mess"  
>Maree's house is covered with odd pieces of metal however the kitchen is spotless. Maree grabs one of her books and opens it up "Okay let see what we need!" Maree reads from the book...<br>3 Rawst berries,  
>1 Moomoo butter,<br>Sugar,  
>Cornnflour,<br>2 eggs,  
>water.<p>

"It's alright. *smiles* Here, I'll help." He helped her get some of the ingredients... " ...where do I get the Cornnflour stuff?" Choco asks looking around

"Oh, I have a bag full in the Cupboard, It's made by grounding Cornn Berries into dust" Maree says hulling a huge bag out.

Choco looks at the sack full of flour and ask "Oh...what do those berries taste like? I've never had those kind before..."

"There quite dry but also a little sweet, Here I have one I didn't use to make flour" Maree says handing Choco a Cornn berry

"Hmm..." He takes a bite and smiles a little "I don't think it's too dry, but not half bad." He smiles and eats the rest of the berry,

"That's good! Would you mind cracking and whisking the eggs and sugar together?" Maree asks handing over some eggs and sugar.  
>"I'll mix the flour and butter" Maree smiles happily!<p>

"Sure, I can do that." He cracked the eggs into a bowl, and then started whisking them as he slowly added in the sugar...

"It's a nice night out tonight, I'm glad it's upsetting when it gets cold" Maree says crumbling up the butter into the flour.

"I'm alright with the cold sometimes, like when he have snow...but not just cold winds and all that stuff...I have a lot of warm fur so it doesn't bug me too much..." Choco says whisking the eggs up,

I suppose that's lucky, I don't have fur so I get cold easily, I hope it snows this winter." Maree says finishing up her half. "How's the eggs and sugar?"

"I just finished mixing them, you ready?" He says handing over the bowl,

"Yep, I'm ready. All we need to do is mix the lot together and bake it!" Maree smiles, He helps Maree stir up the ingredients together,

"Okay, then we just need to put it in the tin and bake it" Maree says pouring the mixture into the tin and then into the oven.

"By the way Maree...I was wondering if I could ask you about something?" Choco asks looking at the Cake in the oven

"Go Ahead" Maree says tilting her head

"Well, you see...me and my partner do a little bit of cooking ourselves sometimes and some of our friends eat the fleshcap or meatroots...some of them don't like the taste too much, but it's all thy got you know...do you know any recipes that can make fleshcap and meatroot taste better?" He asks

"I guess I would chop the meatroot or Fleshcaps up into small cubes and make a soup using Ginema, Niniku, Topo and Tamato berries; then fry the Meatroot or Fleshcaps along with the Ginema Berry and add the other berries and water and allow it to simmer for 1/2 hour. If you want to you can then blend the soup to combine the flavour" Maree says thinking carefully

"Also I find Deep-frying them helps if you don't want soup" Maree searches though her books to find one on meat "Here I'll lend you this book"

Choco held the book in his paws "...You sure?"

"Sure, I don't mind at all!" Maree smiles

"Thank you." Choco smiled and then hugged Maree...

Maree wasn't really all too happy about the hug but was happy to of been some help "Your welcome, If you ever need any recipe books you can count on me!"

Choco pulls back "Thanks Maree"

"May I ask what do you do on your time off?" Maree asks while checking the Cake.

"It depends, mainly hang out with my friends and do some...knitting..."

"Knitting? That's Amazing. I've tried but I've only been able to make a mess..." Maree gives a half-hearted laugh

"…i've been practicing for a while."

I'm sure you have! You'll have to show me some of your work one day" Maree says

"Thank you very much"

Time passes and Maree checks the cake again "It's almost ready!"

"Awesome, I'm so excited to try it." Choco says looking at the cake

"Me too!" Maree says Pulling the Cake out of the Oven and onto a cooling wire.

"Wow, looks delicious." Choco says

"All we need to do is cut it!" Maree takes a knife and cuts the cakein slices and hands one to Choco; Choco smelled the delicious cake before taking a bite and smiling...

"Wow, it's amazing." He says excitedly

"Isn't it!" Maree says after biting into her slice.

" Yeah. My partner would like this for sure." Choco smiles,

"Then why don't you take some for them to try" Maree places a slice of cake into a brown bag and hands it over.

"Aww thanks Maree. I better get back soon...I hope you have a good night Maree." Choco says taking the bag,

"You too, let's hope we can get some sleep done before morning" Maree says

" Alright. Night. " He headed back to his place and put the piece of cake in the fridge for when he surprises Reba with it in the morning while Maree returned to her room and cleaned the Egg before turning in for the night


	9. Fair games

It's been several days since the egg had been given to Maree and today she finally had the freedom to go out without it. She had given it to the Day Care centre to take care of while William was stuck in a new Book that had recently come out.

Maree wishes to leave the guild dorms and find her own house but houses where expensive and both Maree and William were tight on cash. Maree heads to the food market to stock up on berries when she saw they had installed a new crane game; interested she wanders over and stared at the all the dolls. She wishes to get one but with how tight the food budget is she thought better of it and sadly wanders to the market not noticing she was being watched from a far.

She bought the food and sat down in a small café ordering a Leppa Pie Slice and a Mago Tea. She sips her tea while reading the free magazine she found lying around. Nothing had happened since the dungeon and life was pretty normal until…

"Well if it isn't a little Banette" A group of Absols snigger; circling Maree,

"Yeah, so what" Maree huffs standing up and glares back at them. The Absols whisper to each other while taking a step forward,

"You see we have a personal dislike towards Ghosts entering our Territory" The leader snarls,

"Since when is it yours" Maree snaps back attempting to fly upwards but one of the Absols Crunches down on her hand causing her to wince and fall back down

"Now now, is that any way to treat us; attempting to run off" The leader steps even closer to her so is just a hair away, Maree glances around to see no one around and decided to take action by punching the Absol with her free arm causing the others to jump startled. With both hands back she sparked up and sent Thunder flying at the Absols and she attempted to escape by flying off but a couple of them follow close behind.

Maree dashes as fast as she can but the Absols are faster than her and were catching up fast. In one last attempt she hides herself in the Crane Game from before and hides behind a large Ponyta Plushie. The Absols run passed not even looking at the Crane Game. Maree gives a heavy sigh and goes up to the glass to leave. She attempts to phase though the glass like she did before but is unable to get out…

"Haha, you got trapped by the Glass" A Pokémon laughed in the shadows,

"Huh? Did you do this, Get me out now!" Maree bangs against the glass,

"Now Dearie, I've not done this, the glass was designed to trap any Pokémon from getting the toys without paying aka you're allowed in but not out" The shadowy figure creeps out of the shadows and to her surprise it's a Greninja; however unlike the few she's seen he doesn't have the tongue scarf instead he has a brown cloak with the hood covering one of his purple eyes, he also had a large black collar with three cross around his neck. He come up to the game and flicks a coin in the air "Another fact is that you'll becomes sleepy if you keep trying to escape, So seeing as It's a game while don't I play for your freedom?" He winks; placing the coin into the slot.

"Being treated as a toy" She mumbles attempting to grab the Grabber as it comes near her

"Aren't you going to let me catch you normally Dearie? He pouts

"No! I want to get out" Maree complains as her hands slip and she fall's face first,

"See? Now stay still" He places another coin in and easily grabs Maree along with another toy and she falls down the shoot and jumps out the machine "Wasn't so bad now was it?" He says picking Both Maree and the Stuffed eevee into his arms

"Wh…what are you doing" Maree panics and struggles in his arms

"Aw, don't be like that" He pouts while sitting down and starts to apply a medicine cream to her arm "You got bite didn't you, It quite deep"

"Of course it deep, I have flat arms…" She says trying to ignore the stinging,

"Well that's true, but dearie you're very cute though" He says hugging her slightly, Maree cheeks turn little pink and she jumps out of his arms

"Who are y..you calling… cu..cute" She says stumbling over her words

"You dearie" He points directly at Maree who blinks, in all her life she's never been called cute after all she a curse doll with only one eye… "But I am curious to your eye patch… it's not really Y-O-U" He asks picking her back up

"I'm blind in it because I'm Shiny or whatever the term is… Besides it's the only one I have" Maree says unhappily

"Then I'll have to buy you a new one along with an outfit" He smiles softly; stroking Maree's head much to her annoyance

"You know, it's uncomfortable to be helped by someone who I don't even know" Maree says trying to escape again,

"The name's Felniir; dearie and your Maree right?" He let her go

"How'd you know my name?" Maree questions,

"I saw you before when you left the Dungeon; you seem a lot better than before" He smiles "I was a little worried to be fair…"

"Well I'm fine, thank you every much Mr. Stalker but I'll be taking my leave" Maree says turning to go and running as fast as she can to collect her shopping from the shop.

"Mr. Stalker? That's rude dearie but oh well" He says standing up and heading.


	10. Odd Meetings

After collecting her shopping Maree heads back to the day care to collect the Egg. Out of the corner of her eyes she thought she saw a small figure glaring at her but by the time she turns they had vanished.  
>She places the egg in her egg satchel and wanders back home. William had finished reading his book and gets to work making some tea. While you could eat in the canteen William enjoyed cooking. He collects his ingredients and starts cooking when he hears a scream, being the good natured person he is; he rushed out and saw a set of Sceptile stealing a Buneary's purse. He rushes down a throws a focus punch at them knocking he first out, the second in surprise let go of the Buneary.<br>"It's not wise to steal where people can find you" William says standing in-between the Buneary and Sceptile. The second Sceptile picks up this fallen friend and makes a 'tut'ing sound before jumping away,  
>"Excuse me..Um..well...Thank you..." the Buneary says in a soft voice holding Williams hand, fearing they might come back William invites her into the dorm room and hands her some Hot Choco.<br>"Here. My name's William, What happened?" he asks kindly, sitting across from her,  
>"I'm Vix, They grabbed me when I was returning home and attempted to steal my purse... I was so frightened" she whimpers while shivering.<br>"Well you can stay here for a while as they might come back" William says.

Maree returned home to see Vix and William sitting down for tea "who's this?" Maree asks noticing the Buneary,  
>"My names Vix, Will saved me today" Vix says calmly with a warm smile,<br>"ah" Maree says now understanding - William had a habit of helping Pokémon when they were in trouble so she had gotten used to new Pokémon in the dorm.  
>"Then welcome, I'm Maree and I hope to get on." She smiles and shakes hands with her before sitting down to eat<br>"How was your trip into town?" William asks serving Maree her tea,  
>"It was okay, nothing really happened." Maree lied not wishing William to be troubled by Felniir. William nods and sits down to eat as well but notices that Maree was being very cautious with her arm<br>"Is your arms hurting?" he asks, Maree hides her arms "You should let me look at it" he says not realising she didn't want him to and lifts up her arm "Bite marks?" He asks concerned,  
>"It's nothing, a kid jumped into me and accidently bite me" Maree says avoiding Williams eyes, William doubts this and is about to ask when…<br>"Really? Children can be a handful, I'm sure they regretted it." Vix says with a tuneful hum "I have 9 other siblings so I know"  
>"Really sound troublesome" Maree says hoping to get William off the subject "we'll have to be careful about ours" Maree added looking towards the Egg,<br>"Especially with a Mother of your nature!" William laughs "You'll probably spoil them."  
>Thanks to Vix they managed to enjoy the rest of the day.<br>Later William had gone to work helping an old scientist organise while Maree stayed to keep an eye on the egg.  
>Vix stayed as William asked and she helps Maree out around the house "Wills quite the Cook"<br>she says looking at all the cookery books  
>"Ah most of them are mine, William only cooks when I go shopping" Maree says washing the dishes,<br>"Really, that's amazing. I'm not too good." Vix says with her normal cheerer voice. After a while Vix decides to go home as her family would be worried so Maree walks her to the door,

"Will you be okay?" Maree asks concerned slightly by the Sceptiles,

"I'm fine, I hope me meet again though" She says with a smile "After all we're very similar; you got attacked by Absols and then got saved the same as me" she smiles again before hoping out of the door and down the road.

"How did she…?"


	11. Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day and Maree had gone out with her friend Alice a furret to a small café.

"Ah it's Valentine's Day and I'm alone…" Alice gave a heavy sigh and face planted the table

"What am I air?" Maree said jokingly

"No but still it's kinda depressing" Alice said with a smile and took a bite of her cake,

"I know, William went out to Vix's again. He's been going nearly daily now…" Maree pouted. Maree didn't trust Vix much after she made that comment. Maree looked in her bag at the small chocolates with a sad smile. "I won't see him today"

"Then why not go out with him" Alice said pointing at a Pokémon "He's been staring at you since we got here!" Maree looked over and almost fell of her chair when she saw Felniir looking at her.

"What is he doing here" she whispered,

"Oh so you know him? Even better" Alice pushed Maree over to him and vanished out of sight,

"He-hello Felniir" Maree said with a awkward smile,

"Good morning dearie, it's a surprise to see you come and talk to me" He smiled knowing full well that Alice had pushed Maree into it "How you like to sit down?" he pointed at the empty sit and Maree reluctantly sat down.

"So what are you doing here today?" Maree asked while clearing her throat

"I was hoping to see someone today" He patted her on the head before Maree brushes his hand away.

"Well did you see them?" She asked looking around

"Oh yes, But it's a shame it's so cold during Valentine's Day" He looks out into the street. He was right it was still cold despite being almost being spring. "Did you get to give your chocolates out?" Maree felt a little odd when around Felniir because he seemed to know everything about her…

"I did" Maree lied

"They must be a very lucky Pokémon" Felniir smiled sweetly "Shall we go?" He says picking her up and walking out of the door. Maree complained but there was no getting through to him and soon she found herself at a small house.

"Where are we?" Maree askes becoming nervous

"My house" He said clicking the door open. Maree felt more scared than ever

"W..why?" She asks wanting to run

"Because it's time"

"Ti…Time for what?" Maree started struggling again but Felniir just put her down on a sofa

"For me to dress you up" Felniir goes into a room and returns with piles of clothes and hands on to her

"No way" Maree said bluntly stepping back

"I had hopes dearie you would behave but looks like I'll have to help you" He came close and as she tries to run grabs her and starts putting on a white dress

"I'll put it on, let go!" Maree said.

That day Maree put on no less than 32 outfits and by the end she was sleeping on his sofa, He came out his room and chuckled slight at the sight of her sleeping, and he walks over and sits down next to her

"Sleeping in a guy's house, your very brave dearie" He leaned in a kissed her forehead "But don't worry, I won't do anything yet. Not until you remember…"


	12. How they met!

**How they met**

"You only have a year left, Hurry"

Maree jumped out of bed and looked around her room "Who was that?" she thought as she sighed at the dream. Maree got out of bed and placed her eye patch on before she walked out of the house.

Maree wandered around the town when she came across a familiar face

"A bit late for a stroll dearie" Felniir said while sitting over by a fountain. Maree walked over to him and sat next to him,

"I could say the same thing" She said looking up at him

"I suppose but what bring you out here so late?" He asked while patting her head,

"I was just thinking about some stuff" Maree said not wanting to really talk about her past. Felniir sensed this and avoided asking anymore.

"I understand, I'm out here because the moon rather bright tonight" He said and points to the night sky, Maree looked up and saw the bright moon glowing among the stars. Maree face saddened as she thought to when she first met William…

It was 5 years ago that they met. Maree had been a Shuppet for 3 years by this point and wandered around wondering what to do… Maree had no memories of her life before; not even her own name. She carried with her a basket with purple ribbon. As she wandered into a new town she spotted a Pokémon she didn't recognize. The small Pokémon was practicing his punches on a tree and Maree found it amazing he was still doing it even when his hands started bleeding. It wasn't until the Pokémon spotted Maree that he stopped and looked towards her,

"Who are you?" He asked with an interested look on his face, Maree stood there wondering what to say "Don't you have a name?" he asked after she didn't answer. Maree nodded slightly and held her head low.

"I'm William; I'm a riolu" He said holding out his hand. Maree looked at him and slowly allowed their hand to meet

"He..Hell..Hello" Maree said with a husky voice; Maree hadn't spoken to anyone since becoming a ghost so was unsure how to speak to him "Why don't you pick a … name"

William thought for a little while before clapping his hand together "Maree" Maree wasn't fond of the name but let it slide as now she at least had something to call herself. Suddenly Maree felt rather faint and her vision turned back as she felt herself crash to the floor. William unsure on what just happened picked up Maree and carried her back to the house. He placed her in the spare bedroom and called for his mother. A medicham walked into the room with a worried look

"What wrong?" she asked looking towards William,

"I found this girl named Maree outside and then she just collapsed on me" He said with tears forming

"I understand, why don't you go and help your father out at the Dojo, I'll see to her" She said walking William out of the room. William went to object but he couldn't and he headed over to help his father. William family runs a small Dojo for fighting types and William's father says that William will take it over one day. When the day ended William rushed back to find Maree awake and his mother bring out some food

"Is she okay, what happened?" He asked almost yelling

"Calm down, She's fine it was hunger. Looks like she hasn't eaten much lately" She said with a worried expression, William entered the room and ram to Maree's side,

"I heard you fainted because of Hunger?" he asked looking at her happily "That's really stupid, Kid need to eat"

Maree smiled weakly at him before turning away "But it's hard to find food… I'm broke and can't always find food in the forests" Maree held back her tears "And I'm older than you" William was about 10 at time and including ghost years Maree was 15. William started to think but the concept of poverty was overwhelming to him

"Cant' your family buy food?" He asked innocently, at this comment Maree burst into tears. Maree's family were just black figures to her and she missed them greatly. William paniced at her sudden crying and rummages through his pockets to find a small Lollipop and handed it to her. Maree was confused by the gift but guessed he meant well and hugged him while crying. Maree spent some time crying but William just hugged her until she stopped and before they knew it morning had arrived. William bursts though into Maree room to find her gone and wonders if she got lost. Concerned he goes around the house and when he realizes she not there runs out of the house. He looked around and accidently sets his Aura off and manages to spot her soul for a second before his eye returned to normal. He looked where it came from and finds out she headed into the forest and ran after her.

Meanwhile Maree was walking up a steep hill when her stomach starts growling,

"I should have stayed for Breakfast" she sighed "But that kid might have stopped me leaving…" She continued walking when she heard a loud voice from behind

"Don't tell me…" She thought and slowly turned her head "I was right. He followed…" She quickly turned and started to run; not wanting him to be caught up in her mess. William ran towards her and soon caught up to her despite her best efforts.

"Wait, Where you going?" He said stopping her from running

"I'm going away, I have thing to do" Maree avoids making eye contact

"But I though we we're friends? So you don't have to!" William said with a he smile

"I don't have friends… Besides my life isn't for kids" Maree said before pushing him back down the hill, he turns swiftly turned and causes Maree to fall.

"I'm only 5 years younger!" he complained and crossed his arms "Besides how large can kid's problems be"

At that moment a dark beam hit William in the arm. Maree turned to see black humanoid figures staggering towards them

"It must be around here then" Maree said looking around quickly, one of the figure started charging for an attack, Maree grabbed William and jumped into the air and narrowly avoided the attack. Maree started to panic as she knows that she's not the best fighter and with William hurt she's got no chance of running for it.

"William, can you do that Soul finding thing and look for a soul similar to mine?" She asked

"I guess, I can't really control it. Here it goes" William closed his eyes and his tassels on his 'mask' start to float. He looked around not really knowing what to look for but then spots something similar to Maree's "There" William pointed at the smallest black figure and Maree stared at it

"So it's in a shadow this time?" Maree steaded herself in the air and uses feint attack and hit the small shadow in the centre causing it to swell and burst. The other shadows clutch their heads in pain before also bursting. Maree collapsed to the floor and next to her is a perfect Carmel Pudding

"What's that?" William asked looking at the pudding while clutching his arm. Maree stayed silent until giving a small sigh,

"It part of my soul…" She said as she picked it up "When I… Died… My soul got spilt into 24 parts… If I get them all I have regain my memories and this is my 3rd part" Maree opened the Basket and placed the Pudding in, The basket shone purple before returning to normal.

"So why a sweet and what are those thing?" he asked recalling the shadows with worry,

"I don't know why there sweets – I think it relates to my past somehow. As for the shadows they represent the dark parts of my memory" Maree looked at Williams arm and bandages it up. Maree looked at William with a sad look "I have to go and collect the others but It'll get more dangerous the more I get so go home and live with your family" Maree turned to leave but William grabbed her

"I'll go! If it's going to be dangerous you'll need all the help you can get. Besides my father's been telling me to go and see the world" He smiled.

After telling his mother and father he left with Maree. But Maree hadn't told him the full truth of her curse…

"Hello? Dearie with you don't speak I might just take you home with me" Felniir said snapping Maree out of her thoughts

"Don't you dare" Maree said, she'd been so lost in thought Felniir had put her on his lap again "Why do you always treat me like a doll?"

"Because it's fun" He gave her a wink and stood up "Here take this, its cold tonight" He handed her a white coat with a long zip on. Maree felt it was odd that he add a coat her size but started to feel cold so put it on. Felniir bent down and zipped her coat up before picking her up again

"Put me down" Maree said struggling

"I'll take you home sweetheart" He held on to her tighter and starts to head towards her house,

"I won't ask how you know where I live" Maree said weakly while blushing slightly


	13. The Cactus field and Maree

Maree and William had become distant as William spent more time with Vix who Maree still didn't trust.

After hearing about the Barbeque happening in Geoda Maree had been gathering ingredients, while William was off helping Vix much to Maree's dismay…

"I guess I'll make my Rawst Tarts and some corn-on-the-cob!" Maree smiled over to Felniir who was there as support for Maree and would be taking care of the egg while she ran around cooking.

Maree found herself a stove and grabbed her apron Maree Blitzed the Rawst up until it was done and then put the Rawts and sugar into a bowl and placed it to the side. Next she added Cornnflour and MooMoo Butter into a bowl and stared to rub them together to form breadcrumb constancy and when it did she mixed in sugar and slowly added water until it came into a ball. She then floured her table and rolled out the dough and cut and placed them in the trays. She then filled them with small rock and placed them in the oven to cook.

Maree then take the Rawts mixture and places it over the stove and allows it to boil while she removes the Pastry from the oven and allows it to cool on the side. One the mixture had boiled for 10 minutes she spoons the mixture into the pastry and places in fridge to set.

"So are you done?" Felniir asked as he walked in,

"Yeah, well for the moment as I'll do the other later on. So I'm guess you wanted to do something?" Maree asked noticing Felniir's smiling face, He places a figure to his lip and signals Maree to follow which she does, after walking for a while they come to a fashion shop causing Maree to sigh…

"Really?" She asks looking at him

"Oh course! You're adorable so I want to dress you up" Felniir smirks and grabs her hand to stop her running away. Inside the shop is frilly and bright much to Maree's dismay, Felniir quickly got to work finding outfits for Maree to try on.

When after hours of trying on dresses Maree finally had gotten Felniir to stop and they walked out of the store and started to walk back to the camp to finish up the cooking.

A large shadow ball slammed into Maree causing her to fall to the floor, Felniir jumps in front of her looking around to see who it was, from the shadows a set of dark type Pokémon appear,

"Who are you?" Felniir shouts while making sure Maree is alright,

"We are part of the Kalitra and that ghost has something we want!" One of them answers; firing another shadow ball which Felniir disperses it with a water gun and halls a water shuriken at both of them before using smoke bomb and taking Maree to a safe place while he battled the dark Pokémon. While the dark Pokémon did fight well; felniir was much too fast for them to keep up and sure enough they fall and start to retreat but not before one says,

"Who never win, our leader Vix will never give in"

The comment forced Maree to come to her sense and unless there was another Pokémon called Vix out there, Vix was as bad as Marre had thought all along and now the only issue was how to inform William who had made such good friends with her… Felniir came up to Maree picking her up and taking her back to the camp while she remained silent as she thought. Back at the camp Maree walked over to see William and Vix laughing together with her egg in the middle of them. Maree walked up to them; taking a deep breath as she walked,

"What happened to you?" William asked looking up to see her covered in bruises,

"William we need to talk…Alone" Maree pulled William away from Vix and to an area quiet in order to tell him what happened.

"It must be a different Vix. I mean Vix is super caring Pokémon who I've spent a lot of time getting to know" William says after hearing the story "I think you want it to be her because you just don't like her, your just being paranoid" He says coldly

"Paranoid! Please try and remember the reason why I'm traveling" Maree says bringing up the past,

"But we've not come across any shadows in a long time, besides your perfectly fine"

"I am not fine! And if you're choosing to trust someone you just met over me then maybe we should not be working together at all!" Maree shouts, quickly storming off and grabbing her egg away from Vix and flying over to felniir who was waiting for her by the camp fire.

"Can I stay at your house?" Maree asks holding back tears, she couldn't believe William, out of everyone he should know she doesn't have forever more like a year before the truth must be told… but what truth that was; was unknown even to her.

"Of course, I don't mind at all" Felniir said doing his best not to smile. He was over joyed at Maree coming to live with him as know he could keep an eye on her. After all he knows her better and she does…

That night William and Vix had fun together while Maree and Felniir enjoyed eating all the food they made.


End file.
